freddy_fazbears_pizzzafandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, Bonnie acts as the other animatronics do; hunting down any human (or any endoskeleton without a suit) in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, usually killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a large, purple, animatronic bunny. Onstage it carries an electric guitar and has a red bow-tie. Excluding its head and left hand, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's except a different color. Its irises are of a light red color with black outlining around the eyes. It can sometimes be seen with small white dots for eyes when looking through the backstage camera. He is most likely a reference to ''Robbie the Rabbit ''from the Silent Hill series; Locations It starts the night at the Show Stage, along with its band-mates Freddy Fazbear and Chica. When looking into the office, it appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and it only ever approaches from the left side. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches the office is likely due to its ability to instantly move to any room in the building. Bonnie has a special ability in which it can disable the cameras temporarily as it moves to another area. Unlike other characters who walk from area to area, Bonnie can teleport quickly to anywhere in the restaurant. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, it will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On nights four and five, while standing at the camera outside the office, Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. On any night backstage, he may be seen staring directly into the camera only a few inches from it with his eyes missing and replaced with bright white pupils reduced to pin-pricks. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is unaware and viewing the cameras, a quiet groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The noises can be heard here, here , here, and here. A similar noise can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack the player. The only way for the player to avoid being killed once Bonnie is waiting for them is to continue to view the monitor until 6AM. Trivia *Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. *On nights 1-3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics. *Bonnie is the only animatronic seen carrying an instrument during the night. Freddy is seen idle with his microphone. *Rarely, upon looking backstage, the player can see an eyeless Bonnie with tiny, glowing white irises, resembling "Golden Freddy", looking very closely into the camera. Seconds afterwards, the "IT'S ME" messages flash on screen. This can happen on any night and it can be triggered if Bonnie is in the Backstage, bringing the camera up and down several times will cause this change. It is also worth noting that Freddy will also look at you if he's still in the Show Stage area, and should Bonnie be elsewhere when this happens, the heads in the Backstage will also turn to look at you. This has a chance of changing the poster or the nearby surroundings with it. *Bonnie the Bunny might be a reference to Robbie the Rabbit from the Silent Hill series, due to similar appearance, killer motives, and similar names. *Bonnie is shown running in the trailer, similar to Foxy. However, this is never seen in the game. It is likely that to balance the game, the creator removed Bonnie's ability to run and replaced it with the ability to teleport to any room in the building. Gallery Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door. (Click to see) Bonnie_Says_Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling its "face" off, in the trailer (Click to see) P55YuN4.png|Black-eyed Bonnie, as it appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Ditto, eyeless. 555.png|The secret close up of Bonnie that can appear backstage.